When stars are wishing
by yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel
Summary: Eva is just a 14-year old girl who gets one day pushed into a portal and falls into the TMNT world. She discovers a secret about herself that will change her life forever. Can she escape to her own world or will she be trapped there forever? Rated T because of blood, (cencored) cursing and my paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: The prediction

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction I've ever made, so I hope it isn't bad. I'm not American or English so pleas correct me if I spelt something wrong. Enjoy! PS: everything is in my OC´s Pov.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT only Eva and other OC´s**

I open my eyes, when my alarm goes off. I hate alarms in the early morning. After I turn it off, I walk into the bathroom to wash myself and get dressed in my usual clothes: a black T-shirt, dark red pants with a brown belt and a pair of dark brown boots. When I walk downstairs my mother says good morning.

``Hi sweetheart, did you sleep well tonight? You better not fall asleep in the rollercoaster. ´´

``Good morning and yes, it would be very awkward if that happened.´´

I smile; today I'm going to an amusement park for a school trip. I am really looking forward to it, even though I'm too scared to go in the most attractions.

When I finished breakfast I go upstairs to get my backpack, but not before I check myself in the mirror. I brush my dark/dirty blonde hair. I'm not sure if I should wear eye make-up on my green eyes, but I don't really have much time and I'm too lazy to do that, and most of the time I don't wear make-up so that will be fine. I run to the door with my backpack to get my bike and then I cycle to school.

The most of my classmates are already there waiting on the bus to show up when I arrive. After I parked my bicycle, I walk to greet my best friend Mia. Not very much later arrives the bus and we walk in to find a good place to sit, Mia joins me soon after. When everyone sits, Mr. Benjamin stands up to get with the rules: ``First off, don't make a mess of this place, second don't scream or walk, in the park you have enough time and space to do that. When we in the park, don't go off along, make groups and stay with them. All of you gets a ticket for a hamburger and French fries, you only get one so don't lose it. We're going home on 16.00 and if you're not in time, we'll leave you alone there so be in time. I hope all of you will have fun here´´.

And with that we leaved. But I didn't know that this day would change my life forever.

In the beginning I talked to Mia and others. While she was discussing something with a classmate before us, I was staring out off the window. I remembered my dream from last night, although it wasn't very clear. I saw differed shades of green, a falling star and a lot of blood and pain. Everything getting dark and then I woke up, not knowing if this was a nightmare or not.

Questions followed up: _what did this mean? Was this just a random dream from an evening watching TV? Or did it have a meaning? Was something going to happen? _

``Are you okay Eva? Is there something wrong? ´´ I turned my head and looked into the blue, worried eyes of Mia. I shook my head. ``No, I was just thinking, no need to worry.´´

``Okay then. But if theirs is anything that troubles you, than just say it.´´

And she continued chatting. I was wondering if I should tell her my dream, but that didn't make any sense. I hardly even remembered it, so I set it out of my head and begin to chat with her and the other classmates.

After the ride we all walked into the park. I searched for Jamie, and not long after that I saw his black hair and glasses so I walked to him.

``Hi Jamie. ´´

``Oh, hi Eva. ´´

``And how was the motorbike ride? ´´

``Very well, thanks to my dad who had lucky time to drive me here. ´´

``You don't have anyone to go with? ´´

``No, why? ´´

``Well, you can join me and Mia if you like. ´´

``Okay then, oh there she is.´´

We both ran towards her while she was talking to Mr. Benjamin. Her brown hair was waving in the wind. When she saw us, she smiled. I knew exactly what she was thinking. I had a crush on Jamie from the first day on school when we met each other. He was bullied by everyone due to the fact he was a nerd. And that was probably the reason I loved him. Somehow Mia and I managed to become friends with him, unless the fact Mia hated studying and he kind of liked it.

After a morning dragging me to attractions, screaming, yelling and having fun we decided to eat something, and while we were walking with a hamburger in our hands, we saw a small tent. On the sign outside it was telling:

Fortune-teller Amora Dazoka

Mia was excited: ``That sounds fun, lets do it! ´´ She wanted to rush into the tent but Jamie stopped her.

``Hold on Mia, we don't even know how much it is. ´´To find the answer I looked at the sign again.

``There stands 5$ but we can choose between tarot-cards, hand reading and crystal boll reading. ´´

Mia searched into her pockets.

``Euuum, can somebody lend me 5$? I'm out of cash. ´´

Jamie sighed and picked some money out of his wallet.

``I want it back next week okay? ´´

``Deal.´´

Meanwhile I was searching into my backpack until I found 5$.

``Okay and now? ´´

Mia picked three sticks with different colored tapes out of her pocket.

``Lets do all of them, red is hand reading, blue is crystal boll and green is tarot, okay? ´´

That was sounding like a plan. She held the sticks upside-down so the tapes weren't visible. Jamie and I picked a stick. Jamie got blue, Mia got red and I had green in my hands.

``Okay, its decided.´´

Mia was jumping in the air.

``Me first, me first! ´´

``Okay but then me because I've paid for you! Oh sorry Eva, if you want to go before me than…´´

``Don't worry Jamie, I'm fine with it. ´´

Mia was already in the tent and after a few minutes she came out with a face full unbelief. But she refused to tell us what happened before we were all done, so Jamie made his way to the fortune-teller. While we were waiting for him we started chatting over random things until he came back. He wanted to tell what the woman said to him but Mia shut his mouth.

``No, don't tell otherwise it isn't fun anymore. ´´

``Fine then. It's your turn Eva, but after this I will say what she told me. ´´

When I walked towards the tent, I felt nervous. I slowly walked in and I saw her packing the crystal boll away while she picked a deck of cards out a small box, wrapped in black blankets. She turned her head towards me. To my surprise, she looked very young like she was 20 or something. She had long black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a red dress that fell over her feet.

``Pleas young lady, sit before me while I shake the cards.´´

``How do you know…´´?

She interrupted me.

``Your friends have already done the hand reading and the crystal boll. Seeing the time you came after each other, you must be friends who want to try each of the tings. ´´

I was speechless, so I just sat on the chair before the table. The woman placed the cards on the table and sat down right before me. I put the money on the table.

``So, miss Dazoka... ´´

``Pleas call me Amora.´´

``Ok, but how does it work? ´´

``Its simple, pick the first card. Then put it on the table in the position you've flipped it.´´

I picked the first card and I saw a rose upside down. I placed the rose on the table. Amora began to speak.

``Hmmm. A rose. The means that you have or get something special. Or that you are special. But it's upside down, so that mean it doesn't have only good things. It will also give you pain and sorrow, but it will make you happy too. Put the next card over the first one. It will tell you what will cross your path.´´

The second one was a picture of a fairy with beautiful wings and hair that covered almost her whole body.

``The fairy of the spring that means new things will come in your life that may change it forever. May. But let's move to the next one. Place it on the left from the other two cards. Then we will see who will help you.´´

It was a unicorn (A/N: I couldn't think of something else lol). Amora smiled.

``Ah, good news. Both old and new friends will come to help you. But we will see now who your rival is. Place the next card on the right.

I did what told me. On the card was a girl looking in a mirror.

``The mirror… don't worry, it is not the first time someone gets that card. It means normally that you will get stuck with yourself. But since it's upside down, it can also mean that someone who looks like you but is different will get in your path. But let's see what the result is. You can place this one on the other cards.´´

To my surprise, the last card was totally blank. Amora looked surprised too.

``What?! But that's the reserve card you get by those cards. I thought I removed it a long time ago. How does this happen! I don't understand! ´´

``But, then what does it mean? ´´

She shook her head.

``I'm sorry; it means that the future isn't clear. Everything can happen. I am sorry that can't help you with it.´´

``Never mind, but thanks for the rest.´´

I walked out of the tent, my legs felt suddenly heavy. I saw Jamie, Mia and Mr. Benjamin so I ran to them. Mia began to speak.

``She said that I must look over someone I really love. Did she mean my father? No he's acting mean the last time. My sister is out. I really hate her. Then it should be my grandmother or one of you two. Oh and she told me I am going to be disappointed over something…´´

Mr. Benjamin interrupted her.

``She is right; you have got an F for your math test.´´

``WHAT! You can't be serious! I've studied so long for that! ´´

Jamie laughed.

``2 minutes without chatting, gaming or other stuff is long? ´´

``It is! ´´

``Oh, by the way Jamie, now Mia knows her grade, you've got an A.´´

``YES, well is wasn't a difficult test.´´

Mia protested about the difficult of the test, but Jamie ignored her and began to tell about his prediction.

``Anyways, she told me that a sudden change in my life will make me look different at a person. She also said that I will go on an adventure, but I'm not an adventure person, so I hope it isn't true. What did she told you Eva? ´´

I began to spoke. While I was talking about the rose card and that I will get or have something special, for some reason I grabbed my medallion. I was a yellow star with white heart in it and dark blue jewels at the points. I bought it, or better say I got it, on a market a few weeks ago. An old man gave it to me, saying that I was fated for it. I thought it was standing good by the rest of my clothes, so I accepted the gift.

When I told them about the blank card, they looked a little confused but suggested that it just was an accident.

While we were walking back to the bus, we saw a toilet building. Jamie looked at us.

``Can you two pleas wait for a second? I really need to go.´´

``Of course.´´ we answered.

While Jamie was in the building, I suddenly saw a strange man looking at us. He was wearing a yellow top hat with a yellow suite. _Yellow, a strange color for a_ _man._ He was wearing a mask so I couldn't see his face. He had long, silver hair and in his hand he was holding a yellow cane. You can find everywhere weird people.

Just as Jamie walked out of the building, the man walked to me. Mia, noticing him for the first time, began to scream. I wanted to walk away from him, but I couldn't move my feet. Jamie ran to him and stand before me, protecting me from him. I didn't know what to do. The man swan his came against Jamie, but he was probably very strong, cause Jamie was lift into the air and hit the ground a few meters away from me. Ok, now I was really scared. He was standing right before me and began to speak.

``It's almost time. ´´

_Time? For what?_ I didn't have the time to response, because he waved with his cane and when I looked, I saw a colorful hole on the ground behind me. I really wanted to scream now, but my month didn't go open. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! I looked at the man, who had a pocket watch in is hand. I couldn't move anything so I could only stare at him. Then he put the watch in his jacket and said: ``its time, good luck little angel.´´ and then he pushed me with his cane in the hole…

I fell and fell and fell. The bright colors were irritating my head and eyes. And finely I lost consciousness.

**Me: ****So that was the first chapter. Dont worry, the turtles will be in the next and I will make sure that I (hopefully) update soon. **

**Mikey: Awwww, why I am not here, I am too awesome to stay out of the story. You will update soon do you hear me? D:**

**Me: Dont worry mikey, next chapter is for you and your brothers.**

**Mikey: Yay! *hugs me* :D review and get a pixel cookie!**

**Leo: Mikey, stop irritating her! She is trying her best!**

**Me: Well, see you next time! Ps: because Im new here can someone help me with ? Im not sure if I understand everything...**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting insane

**Me: hey guys Im back. Sorry for not updating so long but school is a bitch.**

**Eva: Why are you doing these cruel things to me T.T**

**Me: Because you're my OC and you have to do what I say. :D**

**Eva: You're so mean. I hate you.**

**Mikey: *randomly appears* YES IT'S TURTLE TIME BITCHES! IM GONNA ROCK SO HARD XD. Btw ninja-angel doesn't own anything. Luckly.**

**Me: MIKEY! Oh wel, that's right. IF I did own anything everyone would be dead by now. Enjoy.**

When I opened my eyes I noticed that I was carried by a man in black clothes. He looked like a ninja. I yelled and screamed but he didn't put me down, so I gave up. I looked around me. I was in large metal corridor. I saw other ninja coming after me. Because I was on the ninja's shoulder, I couldn't see what was on the other side of me. I heard some talking and a door going open. When the ninja went in, I saw that I was in a much larger room. Suddenly, the ninja throw me harshly on the ground. I rolled on my stomach and looked up. A man covered in metal armor and scarp blades on his arms. He was wearing a helmet that was covering his face.

``Why are you bringing me this ordinary girl? ´´

``Master Shredder, while we were battling with the turtles, a kind of portal appeared above us and this girl fell out of it. We thought that she could be of high value and a good hostage.´´

``Hmmm, so she fell out a portal. She could probably coming from another place.´´

He picked me up from the ground. His hand was around my throat, and he was suffocating me. I couldn't scream, but I was panicking thinking of freeing myself. _Let me go, let me go, let me GO!_ At the moment I was wishing of letting me go, he actually let me go and I fell on the ground. He started to order:

``If the turtles really have seen her being kidnapped, they probably are going to rescue her. Lock her in this cage and prepare for battle.´´

He pointed at a small cage behind him. Two ninja picked me up and thrown me into it. When they locked the cage, the ninja went off, leaving me alone with the Shredder. He began to laugh.

``Soon the turtles won't be in my way anymore! ´´

Okay, I'm captured by a metal psycho in a strange place I've never been of my life complaining about some turtles who probably going to rescue me. I have gone mentally insane now. Or this is just a very strange dream. Or both of them. But I'm still stuck here and I failed to calm myself. _I really wish someone is going to save me from this place and this metal bastard._ As if it was on purpose, I heard an alarm going off. An other ninja ran into the room.

``Master Shredder, the turtles are here.´´

``Good, get the other soldiers and stay in position, when I give the sign, you attack them.´´

``Yes sir.´´

And the ninja disappeared. Well, at least someone is going to rescue me. Maybe my savers are heroes dressed like turtles. That would make any sense. What looked like a few minutes later, the door blow up and four persons went into the room. When the smoke was gone, I finely could see my savers. And I couldn't believe my eyes. There were four, giant turtles standing there. _HOLY ****._ _WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON?!_ Okay, four big turtles with different colored eye masks who carry ninja weapons with them. Now I've gone official mentally insane. Just great. Can it become any weirder now? Then the blue masked turtle began to speak.

``Let her go Shredder, she has nothing to do with you.´´

_They can speak too?!_

``Maybe it looks like she has nothing to do with me, but she probably comes from another world or dimension, so I don't think she is a human.´´

Okay, now he went too far. I may be official mentally insane now but I'm still human.

``He metalhead! I have no idea what the heck is going on, but I'm sure that I'm human! ´´

He turned around and looked me into my eyes. He didn't look very happy with my comment. Me and my big mouth. He pulled something out that looked like a ray gun and pointed at me with it.

``Enough! Turtles, surrender now or she will die! ´´

The turtles looked at each other, and then let their weapons fall. Only the red masked one refused.

``You too Raph.´´

``But Leo we can't…´´

``We can't take any risk Raph, she is just a girl.´´

``Fine.´´

When his sais hit the ground, Shredder smiled and I could see that he was giving a sign from behind. I had to warn my savers aka the turtles. I screamed as hard as I could.

``Watch out! It's a trap! ´´

Shredder didn't really like that. But it did work, at the moment the ninja hit the floor, the turtles were prepared. Unfortunately, the gun Shredder was holding was about to shot me. Then the red masked turtle tossed one of his sais to him, smashing the gun out of his hand. Before Shredder could react, the blue one attacked him. In the fight, the lock of my cage was smashed by the nunchuck of the orange turtle. Before getting out of my cage, I looked for a place to hide. I saw the purple masked turtle making with his bõ a lot of space. I took a deep breath, pushed open the cage, and ran as hard as I could to him. When I was by him, I let me fell on the ground and tried to be out of the fight.

When the ninja were taken down, something happened. Thinking the danger was over, I stood up. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and I felled a sharp pain in my back and stomach. A ninja had pierced me with a katana and I was bleeding pretty heavy. The turtles were staring at me with horror on their faces. When the attacker took back his weapon, I collapsed on the ground. I heard a few screams but I didn't know what was happening. A few seconds later the ninja who had stabbed me fell on the ground and he wasn't moving. Then I felled a hand carefully turning me on my back. I saw the worried faces of my savers standing around me. The blue one turned to the purple one.

``Donnie, do you think there is a chance to save her? ´´

``Maybe, but we have to take her immediately to the lair.´´

``Okay than, let's go. We will take Shedder down later; we first have to save her.´´

The blue one placed an arm under my knees and one under my shoulders, so I was lift up in a brides pose. Then the four ran away with me in his arms. I didn't know what to say and if I did, I didn't had the power for that. I looked at my stomach at the bleeding wound. Or acutely, it was suppose to bleed, but when I looked closely, it wasn't bleeding anymore. I began to panic a little. Was that a good or a bad sign? _I don't hope it means I'm dying. Dying in this crazy world is the last thing I want. _Luckily for me it didn't hurt anymore too. I was curios, I really needed to know if I was dying or not.

``Euuum guys? Is it a good sign if I not bleeding anymore? ´´

Probably not because they almost dropped me of shock. Mainly the purple one.

``What? How the shell...´´

``Not now Donnie, we first have to take her away from here.´´

_Thanks blue._

They jumped out of a window on the roofs. I was too confused to be scared. When they jumped from roof to roof, I couldn't help but look at the beautiful city, although I didn't recognize it. When they jumped from a roof to the ground, I closed my eyes and wished it didn't fell on the streets. Having more injuries is the last thing I really want. But they seemed to do this not for the first time, because the blue one landed gently on the ground with me in his hands. They walked to a sewer put where the red one opened it. _They not going to do what I think they doing, right?_

``Mikey, pleas hold her for a second. I'm going first and then you carefully let her down, so she won't be hurt. And don't drop her.´´

_Jep, they really are going into that sewer. Great._

The blue one handed me over to the orange one, before he climbed down the ladder. After giving a sign the orange one hold me under my arms and slowly let me down. I started to shake. Not only because I felled cold or of blood loose, but also because I didn't really wanted to go in there. He saw it and began to speak.

``Don't worry little girl, it's not scary. Brave Leo there is going to catch you if you fall, and I hold you close, so don't worry about that.´´

He was talking to me if I was eight or something. I wanted to say something, but I was very tired about what happened today. And I couldn't make any different between reality and fiction, so I decided to not saying anything anymore.

I carefully landed again in the blue one hands. Soon the others joint us. To distract myself, I tried to remember the way we were going, but everything went so fast and I felled so dizzy and tired that I gave up. Finely they reached something that looked like a living room. They gently placed me on the couch while they started to question me.

``What's your name? ´´

``Why did you fell out of a portal? ´´

``Where aint you from? ´´

``Wait guys, I will place a bandage first and then we must let her sleep a little. She seems very tired.´´

``Donnie's right, she must be exhausted after what happened today, and we must prevent her from dying from that wound. We can question her always later.´´

Gosh, I really liked that blue one at the moment. The purple one went into a room with metal doors. To calm myself, I tried to focus on names. What I heard from conversations, the purple one is probably named Donnie, the red one Ralp or Raph, the blue one Leo and the orange one who was at the moment jumping around me Mikey. When Donnie came back with a first aids kit, I heard two different voices in the room, but I was too tired to know what they were saying. I couldn't help it anymore, so closed my eyes and fell to a deep sleep.

**Me: So that was it for now. And now I have to run if I don't want to be killed by Eva. Poor her, almostly killed.**

**Eva: GET OVER HERE YOU MOTHER*******!**

**Me: Oke Im ******* now, see you later and don't forget to review. *Runs away***


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation in the sewers

**Me: Yo I survived. For now. Eva is still angry at me. So I tried to get Raph protecting me. But he refused T.T but anyways, lets start before she finds me and kills me. I dont own (luckly) anything, only OC's, like the one who is ARGH!**

**Eva: Found you, you little bitch. Now come here so I can kill you!**

**Me: Enjoy! *runs away***

I started to wake up, but it was so nice and warm that I didn't want to open my eyes. Instead of that, I curled myself up and tried to sleep more. My blankets felled really soft. I noticed that my alarm didn't go off, so it was probably weekend. Or did I just forget to set it? Never mind, I didn't want to go to school today anyways. Or wasn't it today the day that we were going to the amusement park? Oh well, if it really is a school day, then mom or dad will probably wake me up. Suddenly, I heard voices somewhere. _Dammit. Why isn't it just weekend? I don't want to stand up. It's too nice here._

``Wakey, wakey´´

``Shut up mom, I don't want to go to school, so let me sleep.´´

``Dudes! Did you hear that? She called me mom! Awesome! ´´

``Mikey! Don't wake her! She is sleeping. ´´

``Awwww, but she's sleeping all day now. She has to wake up one time.´´

I sigh. I have no idea what mom's up to, but I think that I really have to get up now if I don't want to make her mad. And I don't want her mad.

``Fine I'm coming I'm coming. Just let me wake up for a moment. By the way, how late is it? I'm really screwed if I'm too late for school again.´´

I reached my hand for the alarm, but I'm surprised when I don't feel it. Then I finely notice that I'm not lying in my bed, but instead of that I'm laying on a couch. I turn around and open my eyes, only to see four big turtles and a guy staring at me. I started to realize that in 3, 2, 1…

``AAAAH! What the heck! ´´

I jump over the couch and try to hide myself from all this madness. _Okay, okay. Calm down Eva, there probably is a reason for this. There has to be a reason. It's just a dream, it's just a dream, its-_

``Ah, I see you have woke up.´´

I looked up. A woman with red hair was standing with a giant rat. A giant talking rat.

``AAAARG! ´´

I scream and then I fell over the couch on the ground. I still was lying there looking up in the same pose when I fell when I saw the faces of the rat, the two humans and the four turtles. I was speechless. _Can I become even more insane then official mentally insane? I probably can. How I'm going to name this? Official physically mentally insane? I'm even more screwed than coming ten times too late on school. I wish somebody could explain me everything._ At that moment, the rat spoke again:

``My sons, pleas lay her down on the couch again. Donatello, would you pleas look for some injuries when she fell on the ground? Then I can explain everything to her.

I was if someone granted my wish. When I was softly carried on the couch again, the rat sat down on his knees on a pillow before me. When Donnie or Donatello was searching for injuries, the rat cleared his throat and began to tell.

``I first have to introduce myself. I am master Splinter, the father and sensei of these mutated turtles who saved you from the evil Shredder, but let me tell you my story. Fifteen years ago, I was just a sewer rat in New York when one day an accident happened. A boy was carrying a glass container with four little turtles in it. An old man was crossing the streets when a big armored car drove at full speed to him. An other man saw it and went to the old man to help in, but accidently hit the boy while doing so. The glass container fell at the ground and broke, the turtles getting droved into the sewers. The helping man saved the old man, but the car slipped and a container full with a green glowing liquid fell also into the sewer, where it broke and covered the turtles with it. When I picked them up, I got also exposed to it. I took them to my sleep place, where I kept them for the night. But the next morning, I woke up seeing them having doubled in size and in intelligent. I noticed the same thing happened to me! There followed me everywhere I went, and I soon discovered they could talk and walk. I realized that I was given the responsibility to grow them up, so I did. But I also trained them in becoming ninja using the art of ninjitsu. And you could have seen the fruit of it.´´

I nodded my head, things were still a little stranger but it all made more sense now. But I was also curios to something else.

``But how did you know ninjitsu? ´´

``That story, my girl, is for an other time. Now I will introduce you to my sons and our friends. The blue masked one who carried you here is Leonardo, my eldest son and leader. My second eldest son Raphael is sometimes a little brutal, but very loyal too. Then comes Donatello, who made up that bandage for you and is the `brain´ of the family. And last but not least my youngest son Michelangelo who not seems to be very serious but proves himself in battles.´´

The woman sat down next to me and introduced herself.

``I am April; it's nice to meet you. Don't be worried, I was scared too when I met them for the first time but they're very kind.´´

Finely the man began to speak for the first time.

``Hey, I'm Ceasy. It's nice to meet you girl.´´

``How did you to meet them? ´´

``I got attacked by robots when they saved me; we later caught up with Ceasy.´´ was her answer. And now I had to introduce myself to them and explain what happened to me, what I actually still didn't know by myself. Master Splinter asked me exactly what I was scared of.

``Now we have introduced ourselves, I think we all want to know who you are and what happened to you.´´

I sign. _Well, I should have told them anyways and maybe they have more information what is happening here and even more important, why I'm here._

``My name is Eva and I'm just an ordinary 14 year old girl, or at least I thought so. I live with my parents and my little brother in a village in the U.S.A. I had a happy and ordinary live until…´´ Then I remember the accident in the amusement park. ``… until I went for a school trip to an amusement park. There was a strange man dressed in yellow and wearing a mask. He knocked out my best friend Jamie and summoned a portal where he pushed me in. That has to be the portal I felled out. I was unconsciousness then so no wonder I didn't remember anything of that. But can anyone tell me what happened when I fell out? ´´

Everyone looked at each other. Leo finely answered.

``Well, we were fighting the Foot clan again when a few meter above us a portal appeared. Something shining came out of it and landed at the roof we were fighting. The light and the portal disappeared and it was you who was sleeping at our feet. Everyone took a few steps back, scared that you would wake up and destroy everything. But then we saw you were still sleeping and wasn't dangerous. At that moment the foot ninja picked you up and ran away with you. We couldn't prevent them from taking you away, so we went back for advice and decided that we should save you. In the beginning I thought you where a visitor of another planet, but hearing your story and your commend against the Shredder, I think I was wrong.´´

``Indeed, from what I remember, I still am human. But maybe we come from other dimensions or something? ´´

Donnie took over.

``It could be possible, but according to your story, you have no idea what you're doing here. No purpose or something? ´´

``Nope.´´

Splinter began to think.

``But that yellow man maybe does, did you know him or have you seen him with the Shredder? ´´

I thought. _Did I have seen him somewhere else? No, it surely was the first time I met him. Was he by Shredder? No he wasn't, and then Shredder and his men shouldn't be surprised by my sudden visit. But then why did he send me here? Arg, this is totally confusing me._

``No, he wasn't with the Shredder and he wouldn't be surprised by my arrival. So he didn't expect me.

``Hmmm, indeed. I'm sorry; I don't have answers for you either. I'm so terribly sorry.´´

``Never mind, I was already expecting that.´´

I look down. I don't know what to do know. They were my only hope in answering what I'm doing here and how I come back. But maybe that last thing is still possible. I turn to them.

``Do you guys than maybe know how I at least can come back to my home? ´´

I saw them looking at each other. By seeing the view in their eyes I can almost tell their answer. Donnie spoke up and confirmed my worry:

``I'm sorry, but if we don't know how and why you're here, and where exactly you are coming form, it's impossible to send you back to you're house. I'm sorry.´´

**Me: Sorry guys, it's a little short but I had to upload something. **

**Eva: O.K Now you send me to a strange world, you almost killed me and made me gone insane. You're so dead now.**

**Me: Actully, you're official physically mentally insane. And you better be prepared.**

**Eva: WHAT?!**

**Me: Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Having fun and hang around

**Me: Hey guys I finely got Leo to my side to protect me, and homework ates all of my time D:**

**Eva: I still hate you.**

**Me: Too bad you cant kill me, because Im your creator so if you kill me you will die to.**

**Eva: I dont have to kill you to get my revence...**

**Me: ARG LEO HELP ME! EVA IS THREATING ME! D:**

**Leo: ... I will do the disclamer for you. yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel doesnt own anything except OC's**

* * *

I sigh again. _Farewell last hope to get out of this mess._ It is silent for a few moments until Splinter speaks up again.

``We now have shared each others information. I suppose you stay here until we know more answers and they way you can get some rest from all of what happened. Pleas be our guest here. My sons will make sure you feel welcomed in our place. But I suppose that when you can get back, you will keep this as a secret.´´

I nod, what can I do else? Mikey seems to be wanted to be helpful, because he immediately asks me if I'm hungry. Now I realize that I'm feeling pretty hungry. The last time I ate something was that burger from the amusement park and God may know how long I have been here.

``Well than, I will make the lady happy with some delicious food from chef cook The Great Michelangelo! ´´

I roll my eyes but I can't hide a giggle. He is pretty funny. He runs to the kitchen and the following sound are the clash of pans and pots, a pan set on fire and a loud crash, followed by a ``Oops, my bad.´´ and my hunger grows even more now. A few minutes later Mikey comes back with a plate of pasta. I just can pressure a cheer. _Yes! I freaking love pasta! And pizza too!_ I really like Italian food. It's the best in my opinion. Mikey places the plate on my lap, and I start to eat. _Wow, this really tastes good!_ Meanwhile the others are splitting up. Donnie goes back to whatever there is behind those metal doors. Leo and Splinter walk into another room. Raph and Casey are suddenly gone too and April and Mikey just stay with me. After I'm done eating Mikey picks up the plate again while walking again to the kitchen. April and I start girl talking about fashion and make-up. I notice she is pretty good to talk with.

When Mikey returns he sets up a fighting game and begins to play furiously.

``Ha! Take that you little creep! Nobody can defeat the mighty hero! Mhahahahahaha! ´´

``Hey? Can I try? ´´

``Ohhhh, are you challenging me? Too bad for you, but I'm gonna kick your butt here! ´´

And that is the start of a lot of fun trying to defeat my opponent. Unfortunately, Mikey is really good in this game and I have never played this game before, so after a lot of loses I start to get more and more rage in the game. _Arg, not again. I wish I could a least defeat him once._

``Wanna lose again? ´´

``Bring it on! ´´

I start pressing random buttons, but somehow I'm getting more and more closer to victory when I hit his character knock out. April hugs me and Mikey screams who he asks me how I did that. ``I have no freaking idea. I was just hitting random buttons.´´

And the three of us begin to laugh. Curios what the others are doing, I walk away and then I see Casey and Raph working on a motorcycle. Then I walk into the room with the metal doors and I see Donnie working on something.

``Hey Donnie, what are you doing? ´´

``Oh hey Eva, I'm just working on the T-phone. I want to give it an extra upgrade, but so long it doesn't work.´´

```Well, I wish that it works because I really want to see it. By the way, what are Raph and Casey doing? ´´

``Oh, these two wanted to upgrade Raph's motorcycle again but from what I heard, it isn't complete yet.´´

``Hope these two are succeeding.´´ I chuckle.

When I walk out, I see Leo and Splinter mediating or something. I walk to them.

``Are you guys mediating? ´´

Leo looks up.

``Yeah, it's a part of being a ninja you see? It also helps me to calm down or find answers.´´

Donnie rushed out his lab holding the T-phone in his hand and calling the others.

``Hey guys, I just made a great upgrade to the T-phone! ´´

Everyone runs toward him and looks at it. Mikey is probably very interested.

``Cool, can it play music and games now? ´´

``No Mike, but I managed to get into the satellite system without being caught. So now we can use it to see New York from above without have a patrol. That way we can easier spot trouble and getting faster to it. We can also know of each other where they exactly are. If someone is in trouble, it can send signals to the lair.´´

Everyone was excited.

``Wow, good job Donnie.´´

``Yeah great! ´´

Raph and Casey turn back to the motor, but nobody had the chance to get back to the things they were doing when two loud cheers and a ``Yes! I neva though' it would work. Hell yeah! ´´ The guys probably also succeed in upgrading the motorcycle.

When eating pizza together, I see how they all look like a family even though they so different from human. I can't help but miss my family while I continue to eat in perfect silence.

After dinner, the young teenagers walk the lair out explaining that they going on a patrol again and I feel really tired. April offers to take me to her house, but Splinter doesn't think it's a good idea.

``Your not save so long we don't know why you are here. You may be kidnapped again. Its better that you sleep here since the alarm by April doesn't work.´´

So I try to make myself comfortable on the couch while I began to think about my parents again. _How long have I been here? At least one or two days. I don't know anymore. Mom and dad must be so worried about me. And will Drake do now I'm gone for two days? I know, he is my little brother and he is sometime annoying but he must still feel awful now. Mia and Jamie are probably lost too, since they were the last persons who saw me. I miss them. I miss everyone. I wish I was back…_

Sleep finely seems to take over me when my eyelids are feeling heavy and I slowly fall asleep.

* * *

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is the bus witch took me to the amusement park standing right before me, and I first thing I think is that I just had a very weird dream. But then I notice something seems odd, something missing. Then I realize I'm not with Jamie and Mia like always. When I walk to the park and sneak in nobody seems to see me. Then I see a large group coming and I recognize my class. They seem to support someone. I run toward them and I see the person or better say persons they're helping. A lot of girls are around a crying Mia and saying everything will be fine. Jamie has his arms on two guys who are supporting him.

``Mia! Jamie! What happened to you? Weren't we supposed to be together? ´´ I scream in terror when I run to Mia. Nobody looks up. _Are they ignoring me? Did I leave them alone or something? I don't remember… _

``G-g-guys? I'm sorry if I left you alone. I'm so sorry Mia.´´

I walk toward her to give her a hug when no one response. But at the moment I'm suppose to touch her, I float right through her and the other girls…

_What?_

* * *

**Me: And thats it for now. I wanted to uplode more but time was running out and I needed to uplode something. The good news is that I will have vacation and that will hopefully mean that I will uplode more. The bad thing is that I have a lot of plans for this vacation so maybe I will do less than I expected to do.**

**Leo****: *Holds up chained and mouthfolded Eva* What do I have to do with her?**

**Eva: *mumble,mumble***

**Me: Oh just dump her somewhere for now, hopefully she wont escape.**

**Eva: *breaks chains* MHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR NOT RID OF ME YOU **** **** ******

**Me: Crap, see you later. LEO GET HER OFF OF ME!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bad dreams and a new twist

**Me: Hey guys, I pissed because Eva pranked me the whole day. But Im getting my revenge with Leo and this new chapter. I also forgot to give everyone who review/favo/follow me a pixel cookie so here you go *holds up plate with pixel cookie***

**Eva: Ohhhh, pixel cookies! gimme gimme :D**

**Me: No because your mean to me.**

**Mikey: Then give me then. :D **

**Me: No way, if I give you anymore cookies then you will explode D:**

**Eva and Mikey: *Set up puppy eyes***

**Me: ... Fine here you go. Anyways enjoy.**

**Mikey: Yaaaay :D btw yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel doesnt own anything except OC thing. Whats with that weird name anyways.**

**Me: ... Lets just go on with the story and dont ask about my name.**

I reach my hand to at least touch someone, but my hand just goes through everything. _W-what is happening? Why can't I touch anything?_

I run to Jamie and begin to scream.

``Jamie! What's going on? Why can't I touch anything? ´´

He and the other boys don't seem to hear me when they go right through me. I try to get any attention from anyone, but they all seem to not notice me. I give up and listen to conversations. A girl is trying to convince Mia that I'm alright.

``Come on Mia, Eva will be okay. The police will catch that yellow basterd and find her.´´

``But she is my best friend! I should have done more to protect her. It's all my fault.´´

Tears are forming in my eyes, and I feel so broken that I can't do a thing to help her. I want to hug her and say everything is alright, but I know I can't.

``Hey Jamie, don't be that sad, you did your best to protect her. She can do very much on her own.´´

``It wasn't enough. I should have protected her more. Damm, that ******* hit me pretty hard. I could have saved her. She might be in a place God who knows where and maybe she won't be alive anymore. I'm sorry Eva that I have failed you.´´

I feel so helpless and broken. He protected me with all he could. He hurt himself for me. Still he thinks that it wasn't enough. I try without any success to reach my friends and I fall on the ground sobbing. _No, this can__'__t be happening__. __Why__? __Why is this happening to me? Why can't I reach them? Am I a ghost? But how? And why? Please someone answer me!_

I look up and I'm not in the amusement park anymore. But I still know this place. It's my home. A police officer knock and the door open, where mom and dad are standing with a crying Drake holding their arms. They look very worried.

``Are you Mr. and Miss. Greaten, the parents of Eva Greaten? ´´

Dad just nods and stares at him.

``I'm very sorry to say this, but your daughter has in a strange way disappeared. The only story comes from her two friends, a certain Mia Thompson and Jamie Smith. They say a man dressed in a yellow suit and a mask came to her, pushed Mr. Smith in the air and then pushed her into a colored hole. I know its sound very weird, but they looked quite serious and it is the only story we have. I apologies for the lost and we will do everything to find her. If you have questions then you can always contact the police office. I am very sorry.´´

My parents just nod and when the officer goes away, they cry and close the door. Drake looks at them with the saddest face I have every seen.

``Mommy? Where is Evie? When is she going home? What did the policeman mean? I miss Evie mom.´´

Evie. My brother used to call me like that when we were young. He still sometime uses it when he is scared, but not that much as before.

``I don't know Drake. I wish I knew.´´

My mother pulls him up into a hug while he screams for me and cries. Mom and dad are also crying. _Why do things has to be like this. Why is everything so unfair? I just wanted it to be a happy day. Why this did have to happen? _

I fall once again on the floor. I don't try to hug them, because I know it's useless. I am a ghost. I lift my head up, to the place where people say its heaven.

_Let me go back! I don't want this to happen! Let me go to them, let me touch them! Or at least notice me, please!_

I see my parents sitting with Drake on the couch, watching TV and trying being brave and shaking this awful news off them, but I know it fails. Mom is telling Drake not to worry and show bravery and patience, but he just sobs and hides in mom's arms. I see him crying himself to sleep. It has been a long time that he did that. My father looks at the painting of our family he made last summer, and clutches it tight to his chest, trying to cry not too much. My mother just sits there with a sleeping and broken Drake. She is also crying. _Why is my family so broken? It doesn't belong to be like that. They should be happy just like normal. With me. I do not belong to be like this. I should be making homework or eating dinner or at least being with them. I don't want this, I don't want this. Noooooooooooooooo!_

I slowly wake up. I can't see very much because my eyes are troubled. I finely notice then that I'm crying. I run my eyes and look at the pillow. Its wet like it has been in the rain for two days. I walk to the bathroom for a shower. I look in the mirror after I dried my body. My eyes are red and it's really noticeable that I've cried. _Oh bugger, I wish my eyes weren't that red. _

After using some skin cream and whatever April uses my eyes aren't somehow that red anymore. I turn back sitting on the couch, not willing to sleep anymore. After that horrible dream I will be surprised if I will ever sleep again. Luckily master Splinter is meditating or sleeping, and I look at the clock seeing that it is 5.00 am. How long has it been that I saw daylight? That nightmare doesn't count.

Then I hear footsteps and voices coming. _The guys are probably back from patrol. Crap, they may not see that I have cried._

I quickly hide the wet pillow under the couch and try to set up a normal face.

The brothers and Casey walk into the lair talking to each other.

``Eva, what are you doing so early? Shouldn't you be asleep? You was pretty tired yesterday.´´ says Leo when he rushes toward me. I smile and try not to be suspicious.

``Well, I woke up a little time ago for no particular reason and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to take a shower. I was just done dressing back to my cloths when you guys came back. I'm sorry if I made you worry.´´

They seem to just take that. Mikey jumps by me on the couch and puts on a movie. Then he looks at the pillows and start digging into them.

``Eva have you seen my favorite pillow? I though it was there, and from what I remember, you used it last night to sleep.´´

Oh snap, I forgot that the wet one was Mikey favorite pillow.

``Uh, I don't know, maybe Klunk has stolen it? ´´ I lie.

Mikey looks under the couch and picks up the pillow.

``Found it! ´´

He jumps back beside me on the couch and start cuddling it. Then he looks at it confused.

``Eva? ´´

``Yeah? ´´

``Why is the pillow wet? ´´

``Um, I don't know.´´ I lie again. I'm not good at this kind of thing, sadly.

And to make things worse, Don is a real smartass.

``Did you cry last night? ´´ He asks.

``No…´´

``Then why is the pillow wet? ´´

Oh no, I don't want to admit, especially not when Raph is here. So I just try to sad up a poker face and lie.

``Well, err, I want to get a glass of water and I didn't notice that I took the pillow with me, and then I spilled some water over it. Sorry.´´

But they seem not to be convinced. Leo shuts up a chuckling Raph and starts to encounter me.

``Listen Eva you don't have to lie against us, we will understand you and help you, but you have to tell us.´´

I really have to do something about my bad lying.

``Okay, okay. I will tell you. Just don't laugh okay? ´´

They nod, even though Raph is doing it with a little hesitated look. I take a deep breath, and I fell second I doubt if I should tell them. I actually don't want to get all the pain up again, but I can't go back now.

``I dreamt that… I was home.´´

They look confused.

``But it was not how I wanted it to be. I could see everyone, but I was like a ghost. Nobody could see, hear or touch me. They all went just through me. My friends and family were crying, because of me. In that world, I just disappeared into nothing. The only clue they had, was the story of Mia and Jamie who watched when I got pushed into that portal by that yellow man. Mia wished she could protect me and Jamie though he hadn't done enough to save me. Even though he hurt himself when he tried to hold me back from mister yellow. Mom and dad were crying when a police officer told I had been gone. And Drake was crying and called me Evie. He almost never calls me like that. It seems my little brother must have been broken. It's not the first time he cried, but it was never that bad. I just… couldn't take it anymore.´´

I bury me head in my hands once more, crying while the guys look too confused by my heartbreaking nightmare. Suddenly I feel a hairy but soft hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Splinter sitting next to me, with a sympathetic look on his face. I didn't notice has been there. He probably used his ninja skills to unnoticed hearing my story. He pulled me into a hug and I accepted it. I buried my head into his soft fur, making him wet with my tears. He doesn't say anything, but instead strokes me over my back.

When I feel better he lets me go, stands up and walks back to his room.

``My sons, I expect that you will do everything to make her feel better and welcomed. I will be in my room meditating to search for answers. Oh, and will one of you contact Miss O'neil? She needs to know this too.´´

They look at me, not knowing what to do. I dry me tears and look at them.

``Don't worry, I feel better now. Just contact April okay? I will let you now when I need any comfort.´´

They nod again. Casey dials April, Donnie leaves again to his lab, Raph and Leo walk to the dojo and Mikey just sits there not knowing what to do. I hand him a videogame over and smile. He takes it and start playing. He asks me if I want to joins, and add quickly that he won't be hard on me, but I thank him. I'm not in the mood to play.

After a few minutes Leo walks out of the dojo and heads for the bathroom. I walk with curiosity towards the place he just went off, and take a glance inside. I see Raph punching a punch bag with all his strength. I walk inside.

``Hey Raph, what are you doing? ´´

He looks behind and sees me.

``Im training, I do it to make myself stronger or to punch all emotion away when Im sad or angered. And I have a bad temper so I do this a lot.´´

_To punch emotion away hu? Maybe that's exactly what I need right now._

``May I try? ´´

He looks at me confused before he says:

``Hu? Well if you want to. But I don't think you strong enough to kick or punch it good. But if it makes you feel better then go ahead. Then I will take a shower. Leo is way to long in there.´´

And with that he leaves. I walk toward the giant thing and punch it. It doesn't do very much though. I begin to start punching and kick it, even if my hands are beginning to start bleeding and the bag doesn't even move. I try harder, punching everything away and my tears are starting to come down again. _Arg, stupid masked man, stupid portal, stupid Shredder, stupid dream, stupid amusement park. Couldn't they pick someone else? Why does it have to be me? AND WHY DOES THIS STUPID PUNCH BAG DOESN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH! I wish I was stronger so I could kick the **** out of this thing!_

I feel suddenly almighty and with all my force I kick the punch bag as hard I can. Then the most impossible thing happens: The chain that holds the bag snaps and its giant weight fall on the ground.

… _WTF! Okay what the heck is going on now! Arg, I wish I knew what's going on. _I look at my star necklace. For some reason, it's glowing a bright white light. And then realization hits me. I walk back to the living room, where everyone sits there, including Don, April and master Splinter. I feel like there is a brick in my stomach. Then everyone notice me. Leo breaks the silence.

``Hey Eva, do you need support or something.´´

I shake my head.

``No, Im fine. I just want to try something.´´

I stretch my hand and close my eyes. Before I do that, I see an empty pizza box lying on the floor. _I wish that pizza box could fly across the room._

Then I hear multiply gasps. I open my eyes to see the box floating over everybody's head. My eyes wider in shock and I stretch my hand out saying:

``I wish that the floating pizza box flies into my hands.´´

Like it was ordered, it gently land on my hand. Everyone looks at me with shock. Mikey is the first one to speak.

``Woooow, how did you do that? Can you teach it to me? ´´

I ignore him and turn to all of them.

``Guys, I can grant wishes.´´

**Me: Tumdumtumduuuum! And there goes the plot twist! I wonder how everyone will react now that Eva has got a new power. **** I realize that she can use it against me. D:**

**Eva: You made me cry like a little baby today! But you give me an awesome power. Thanks. *Grins evilly***

**Me: Oh crap I got to go, I think I have pixel cookie in the furnace...**

**Eva: NO MORE RUNNING AWAY FROM ME BITCH! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D Lets start with cutting the cencor...**

**Me: You know that kids can read this right? Anyways see you next time! There are still pixel cookies so you know what to do when you want one ;) Bye. **

**Eva: Dont close and run away now you motherf-**


	6. Chapter 6: A new friend and a new fact

**Me: Hey Im back, Now Eva has dicovered her power, she keeps killing and bringing me back to life again. It's so painful T.T Anyways, now this awesome plot twist has been reaveled, there is a new character showing up now! :D**

**Eva: Helloooooow. :)**

**Me: ARGGGGGG HAVE MERCY, HAVE MERCY D:**

**Donnie: yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel doesn't own anything except OC's, witch I'm very happy with that...**

* * *

They all just look at me, not believing what I just said.

``Yes, you can float things but how do know that you can grant wishes? ´´Splinter said breaking the killing silence.

I look at him before I give answer.

``Because I all adds up. Since I got here, all my wishes were granted. It could be coincident but I don't think so.´´

I see the strange look on their faces. I sign.

``Listen, I may be unbelievable, but it does make sense. I began when I was with Shredder. He hold me up by my throat, almost choking me. I wished that he let me go and he did. I remember the strange look in his eyes when he freed me. When he threw me into that cage, I wished that someone could save me. If it was on clue, the alarm went off reveling that you guys came to rescue me. When I got pierced by that foot ninja, I wished that I wouldn't die and I survived. Heck, even the wound is gone.´´

I pull up my shirt and rip off the bandage. Like I just said, there wasn't even a scar. I continued before they could react.

``When I woke up and saw you, I wished that someone could explain me everything, and you did. Remember Mikey that I beated you once in that game? Just before that I wished that I could beat you once. And when I spoke to Donnie, I wished that he, Raph and Casey succeed in their upgrading. And that happened. And later on I granted another wish and I became stronger. Just after that, I was so confused by what I did that I wished that I knew what was going on. At that moment, I saw my star necklace glowing and then I knew what was going on.´´

They were speechless, until Donnie noticed a fact.

``But you wished that you were home, and that didn't happen, right? ´´

I sadly shake my head.

``It did, but only in that nightmare remember? I think that was a wish I probably couldn't grant, because I'm now in a different universe or something. Whatever it is, I couldn't grant it in the way I wanted, but it still got granted.´´

April walked to me.

``Wait a minute; you said that you wished that you were stronger. How did you know it was granted? ´´

I stared to the floor and moved my feet into circles on the floor.

``Ummm Raph, did you remember I asked you if I could try punching on the punch bag? ´´

He nods.

``Well, it didn't go very well and I came in a kind of rage and that stupid punch bag didn't even move a millimeter…´´

I talk a deep breath before I continue as quickly as I could.

``I wished that I was stronger and than I felt stronger suddenly and that chain broke and the bag kind of hit floor very hard. Pleas don't kill me.

He jumps on his feet and rushes to the dojo.

``Holy **** and she's right too! ´´

``Raphael, language pleas.´´ Splinter scolds him.

``Sorry sensei but she literally smashed it to the ground! Even I couldn't do that! She is definitely tell'ing the truth.´´

I sit exhausted on the couch and grape my star. I'm still confused. I know, at least I know something. But that doesn't change the fact that I still don't know why I'm here. Everyone looks at me in silence when the T-phone goes off. There probably is trouble somewhere. The boys look at Splinter who just nods. After they leave, Splinter walks toward me and leads me to the dojo. He picks up a pillow (not the wet one) and places it on the ground.

``Here, maybe if you mediate a little, you get out of your confusion and maybe even get answers. When I am confused, I do that and then I find inner peace.´´

Then he leaves. I walk to the pillow and sit in a cross-legged pose. I close my eyes, and wait. _I feel a bit calmer now, but I still don't have any answers._ Without any warning I swift on my knees, fowl my hand and I began to beg. _But I need something, anything to know about this. Pleas, almighty God and your loyal angels, I wish that someone could explain everything to me. Pleas…_ I feel a little bit sleepy and somehow I black out…

When I wake up, the first thing I see… is nothing. Literally nothing. Everything is white as snow and it looks like that there is not end on it. _Great, and what is this now?*Sign* what am I doing here in this weird place? Can't things just be easier instead of more complicated? Arg, I wish there was at least someone to explain things. Wait, didn't I wish that before?_

I look up. I narrow my eyes and then I see something shining coming from above. _Hu? What is that? _It comes closer and closer and I realize too late that it is falling on me. Then it hits me right in the face, making me fall backwards. It must have been seen very comical. I lift myself up and rub my face on the place where it land. Then I look. I pick up what looks like a glowing orb. _First is my star glowing and now this orb. Is everything around me going to glow or something?_ When I bring my face closer to it to exanimate it better, it suddenly gives more light. Frightened I let it fall on the ground and stumble backwards.

The orb slowly stops glowing and it revealed a little girl sleeping. And when I say little, I mean it's so small that she could fit in my hand. She has blue-green hair that is tight up in two ponytails with light pink ribbons in it. She wears a white dress with light pink stars on it. White knee-high socks with light pink ballerina's are on her tiny legs and she also has fitting small hand-shoes. But the most incredible thing on her are the tiny snow-white angel wings on her back and the small yellow glowing (see, more glowing stuff) halo above her head.

Calmed down from the fright it gave me, I kneel down the little beautiful creature and start poking it to see if it is alive. I know, I should have done something else than poking her or it, I still don't know what it is, but it was hard to see if she was breathing and I didn't know what else I should do. When she/it moves, I stumble backwards again. Waking up, she looks at me with bright pink eyes. And so we look silently at each other.

_Oh my goodness, its not gonna attack me right? She may look like the cutes thing I have ever seen in my live, but she could always attack me._ I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

She jumped up and float to me, screaming in what I think happiness.

``Yaaaaaay, The Great Lord send Miku-Miku as guardian to Eva! Miku-Miku so very happy! ´´

I fell backwards again with now a minuscule creature on my cheek. I can't say anything, so I let the creature speak.

``Eva must be very confused from all what happened to Eva. Miku-Miku shall explain, just like The Great Lord has ordered Miku-Miku! But first Miku-Miku explain who and what Miku-Miku is. Miku-Miku is little angel from heaven who got send by The Great Lord in order to help Eva in Eva's quest.´´

I see that 'Miku-Miku' wont harm me, so I got up and try to be friendly.

``So, your name is Miku-Miku then? ´´

``Eva very smart. Miku-Miku impressed! ´´

It is clear that if I want answers, I have to ask this angel now.

``So Miku-Miku, could you explain why I'm here? ´´

Miku-Miku flaps enthusiastically with her wings.

``Oh yeah! The Great Lord send Eva her because Eva wanted answers and prayed to The Great Lord! That is why The Great Lord send Miku-Miku to Eva! Eva can ask Miku-Miku everything!

I laugh. She is very amusing.

``I suppose The Great Lord must be God, right? ´´

``Yes, human call The Great Lord God, but angels like Miku-Miku just say The Great Lord.´´

``So Miku-Miku´´ I shove a little closer to her. I have to ask the thing I wanted to now from the very beginning. ``Can you tell me why the yellow suited man with the mask sends me to this strange world? And why The Great Lord wanted me to come there? ´´

Her eyes seem to sparkle when she gives an answer I will never forget in my whole life.

``That is easy, that is because Eva is an Angel too! ´´

_SAY WHAT!_

* * *

**Me: Tumdumduuuuuum and there is another plot twist, this is getting interesting. Sorry if it was short, but I wanted to end this chapter right here because it really fits it. Btw I love speaking in the thirt person 3 Miku-Miku is so cute :3**

**Eva: Hey can I get some more explaining in the next chapter? I'm getting freaked out with all this stupid plot twists.**

**Me: Blame the plot bunnys. Be happy that I'm nicer to you nou.**

**Eva: But you cencored everything again. :(**

**Me: ... Kids can read this, so i had to. Anyways see you next chapter and I still have pixel cookies! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Story's told and fights

**Me: Hey guys , and another chapter is here. This one will contain more action and explaning. **

**Eva: Finely, I'm dying of confusion. O.o**

**Me: Your not the only one. Anyways I made new cookies since Eva and Mikey ate the rest over ones, so I hope you like chocolet chip.**

**Eva: I DO! :D**

**Me: Not for you of course.**

**Eva: T.T Never. Make. The. Wishing. Angel. MAD!**

**Me: **** RAPH HELP ME!**

**Raph: Fine but only because you added more action into this chapter. And I will the disclemer thing too. Ninja-Angel doesn't own anything except for OC's.**

**Me: Raph, where are you?! She is killing me. D:**

* * *

``So wait, how can I be an angel? ´´

Miku-Miku chuckles. _Oh great, what do I have to do now._

``Miku-Miku shall tell Eva story so Eva isn't confused anymore. Long, long time ago, The Great Lord was busy creating the beautiful sky with its stars. Stars were very powerful objects with great magic, and one of stars power was granting wishes.´´

I look at the star necklace on my chest. It has giving a whole new meaning to me. Miku-Miku doesn't see it and just continues with the story.

``But one day, giant star was glowing more than normal and float to The Great Lord. Star stopped glowing and baby angel was in it. The Great Lord took mysterious star-angel to heaven, where The Great Lord raised star-angel up. But hell had new demon too, and The Great Lord was scared that evil demon would disturb balance between good and evil when life was created. The Great Lord and The Great Demon decide to divide star-angel's and mighty demon's powers across all the worlds. For thousands of year, demon and star-angel were in peace, so was balance between good and evil. But now demon has woken up and tries to take over all the worlds by collecting evil. The Great Lord was worried and sends star-angel into human body. That human is Eva. Now Eva has to unlock Eva's power and stop evil demon from collecting evil! ´´

I was shocked by the story, but somehow I believed her.

``And my power must be granting wishes right? ´´

Miku-Miku nods.

``Yes, but Eva also has other powers. Eva can't be killed or injured. Wounds heal quickly and Eva can stand up from death. Eva must have other powers too, but Eva must unlock powers. ´´

So now I knew everything. I knew why the man had sent me. To unlock my powers. The pressure in my body was gone and I felt happy. I could help my friends. I could help people. I could save earth… I smiled like I had never done before.

``And you are gonna help me right? ´´

Miku-Miku smiled happy too.

``Of course, that is why Miku-Miku has been send to Eva! Eva and Miku-Miku will save all of the worlds together! ´´

We began to laugh and I knew we were going to be great friends. But then I realized something.

``But Miku-Miku, how I am I supposed to get out of here? And how are you coming with me? ´´

``Eva just uses wish power to get back, and Miku-Miku will be in Eva's hands.´´

She floats into my hands, witch I closed just like my eyes. _I wish Miku-Miku and I are back into the lair again. _I open my eyes and I'm in the lair again. I open my hands to see a smiling Miku-Miku in it. I smile too. _Now I know everything I need. _I run out of the room with Miku-Miku on my shoulder. In the living room Splinter and April are sitting on the couch.

``And where do you think you going? ´´ says Splinter after seeing me running.

I smile and I feel better than ever.

``Because I know everything now, and I'm going to use that to help the guys a hand.´´

April immediately jumps off the couch and runs to me.

``You can't do that, it's way too dangerous.´´

I see the worry in her eyes.

``The guys aren't back, are they? ´´

She looks to the ground witch confirms my thoughts. I feel the bravery inside me and now I know defiantly that I'm gonna help them.

``Don't worry April, I will find the guys and see what happened with them. And you don't have to worry about me, because me power and me new friend will help me.´´

I look to Miku-Miku, who just smiles and nods.

``Don't worry Miss April, Miku-Miku will bring Eva and guys back home.´´

I see hers and Splinters surprised faces from the strange appearance of Miku-Miku. I will tell them later, I first have to save a few mutated turtles and a human.

And with a last glance on them, I storm out of the lair, through the sewers and up to the world above. I look to the roofs above me. _I wish I could jump on this roof. _And my legs don't have gravity anymore and I land on the roof without a single scratch. _Maybe I can get used to this._ I smile in fun when I jump easy from roof to roof, while wishing that I knew where the boys were. I stop when I hear sounds coming down from an ally. Silent as I can I sneak to the end of the roof. And I see them, the five are almost backed against the wall while ninja and street guys and girls with guns and pipes and slowly coming towards them. The brothers and Casey seem to lose the battle.

``It's no help, there coming more and more by the minute. They must have this strategy have good planned.´´

``Come on Don, there is still hope.´´

``Yo dude, you can see for yourself that they with too many.´´

``Well I aint a pussy like you Mike.´´

``Comon Raph, theres no use and you know it.´´

``Sut up Casey I'm no gonna lose this ****.´´

I look at Miku-Miku again. I feel a little scared now.``Are you sure this is a good idea? I know that they need my help but…´´

``Miku-Miku knows that Eva can do it. Eva only needs to trust Eva.´´

_So… I have to trust myself?_ I look at the scene again, than at Miku-Miku who nods and then I know it for sure. I pull all my courage together. _I wish I land softly on my feet;_ I wish before jumping…

``Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ´´

Everyone looks confused for a few seconds when I jump in, but I see that the gun guys are pointing their weapons at me. I land, pull my hand toward them and use my power I really love at the moment. _I wish I could make a shield to project myself and the guys from attacks._ A giant star shaped yellow shield comes from my hand and blocks the bullets. Leo doesn't seem very pleased by my appearance.

``Are you insane! You could have hurt yourself! Go back to the lair immediately.´´

_Wow, your welcome. _

Oh and you are not in need of help hu? Be happy that I just saved you sorry ***´´ I say angry and sarcastic. Miku-Miku flies to them in order to not make this a fight.

``Turtle-man shouldn't worry about Eva. Eva knows what Eva does and Eva has very strong power and Miku-Miku to help Eva.´´

They seem very confused of course.

``Miku-Miku is right guys, I can handle it. I will explain everything later.´´

Of course I can't stand the whole night here with a shield blocking attacks. I need to attack.

``Hey Miku-Miku, how do I activate my power? I need to attack and that is difficult if I'm backed in a corner standing with a shield.´´

The angel flies again back to me and points at my star.

``Eva must trust Eva's power and Miku-Miku. Miku-Miku will stand with Eva. Eva just trust Eva.´´

I know what she means. I have to trust her, my power and myself. I take a deep breath and send the shield to my attackers, disorientating for a few moments. I run toward them. _I wish in the name of God and in the name of the stars that I unlock my true power. _Small, star shaped platforms appear under my feet as I rise higher and higher. Miku-Miku follows me and suddenly enters my star necklace. I feel a great power rising inside me as I jump. My star shines brightly, making it impossible to see me clearly. I'm very happy with that as my cloths get torn away and disappear into nothing.

I curl myself up into a ball when snow-white beautiful angel-wings close around me, and a shining halo appears above my head. I spread my body and wings out. Stars appear out of my necklace and float around my body. One of them lands on my chest; ribbons come out of it and developed around my body, creating a dark blue bodysuit with a yellow star on it and a turtle neck (haha ironic). The same happens to my arms, making wide sleeves on my upper arm, but not tied to the bodysuit. They are dark blue with on top a small yellow star. It repeats with my legs; only they are knee-high dark blue socks with a small star same as the ones on my arms and chest. My star necklace sends energy again, but this time it creates yellow shoes, yellow shorts made as the same material as my bodysuit and shorter sleeves on my wrists. A small yellow star lands on my head and makes a dark blue hair band. It ends as I grape the left over energy and let a staff appear. It looks like a giant magic wand as it has a wooden staff with a big but simple yellow star on top. Spinning it, I strike an awesome pose, ending my transformation.

When I'm done, the light disappears and everyone can see me now. They look with awe as I waste no time and float with my new wings to the gun guys and the ninjas. Using my staff, I smash them and shoot energy, flying them into the air. When the ninja throw shuriken at me and the street guys fire their guns, I simply put my staff for my body, protecting me from the bullets. And the ones that hit me only hurt me for a second before I heal myself. I hold up my hand, summoning stars witch I throw at my opponents. When they hit them, they scream and fall to the ground in pain. Probably these things hurt like hell. None of them concentrates on the guys; they're all busy attacking me and getting defeated.

After a few minuets every bad guy is down. I land on the ground and walk smiling to the guys, who are still impressed of my power. Miku-Miku flies out of me star necklace, detransformering me. After some cheers and compliments I feel something coming to us.

``Eva? What's wrong? ´´ is Leo's first question after I turn around, scanning the ally. Something's wrong, something doesn't add up. Where these guys did actually came from?

``Something's coming guys, I feel it.´´ is my answer.

Immediately they're all on the post, waiting for anything that comes. Just as it seems that I was wrong, a big, familiar shadow appears in the ally. The metal shines in the moonlight, and I back off to the wall. Standing as mighty and terrible as before, Shredder looks at me with evil in his eyes…

It's suddenly hard to breath and I try failed to look brave. The guys look even more shocked. Our leader is the first to speak.

``What are you doing here Shredder? There is nothing interesting here and we won't give up our family as quickly as you might think.´´

Shredder only smirks. ``You might think that, but there is something interesting here…´´

It doesn't take long to realize that he is meaning me. This makes Raph very pissed.

``Hey we won't let her gets in your dirty hands metal*** and if you didn't know, she just kicked your foot ninja and a lot of purple dragons so she wont have any trouble kickin' the **** out of you.´´

I look at Miku-Miku. For some reason, the small angel doesn't look very scared by the anxious appearance of the Shredder. Instead, she only looks very concentrated, if she is trying to figure something out. _Shouldn't she be afraid by him? She can act very childish, but she can be a little serious too. Maybe angels don't learn or know how to be afraid? But then I'm an angel too, and I'm very scared right now. Is she preparing for something bigger perhaps?_

All of a sudden, the temperature seems to drop at least 10 degrees. And everyone seems to feel that too, because they move back. Than I see Miku-Miku's scared expression. And I know something worse is coming. Shredder doesn't seem to notice or to care, because he still stands there on the same position with the same look in his eyes. Then, another giant shadow appears, but to everyone's including myself horror, the shadow doesn't have a person. With a cracking voice, the shadow speaks.

``Good job Shredder, you have brought the angel well. Now I will take over if you don't mind.´´

If he could smile, the Shredder would.

``Go ahead, I won't stop you.´´

``The demon…´´

I hear Miku-Miku's scared voice and I begin to feel more afraid then ever. Before I or the others can do anything, the demonic shadow rushes towards me and enters my body. I feel cold and painful for a few seconds as it suddenly stops. I fall exhausted on the ground and I see Miku-Miku pained lying down too. I hear a laugh, but this time it's a woman's voice. One that hears terribly familiar. I look up and I the most unexpected person in the world…

* * *

**Me: Omg cliffhanger! More things coming up next chapter! And I made Eva a magical girlv with a awesome transformation! She'd better be happy now...**

**Miku-Miku: Review and get- ohhhh cookies! :D**

**Me: NOOOOO NOT THE COOKIES! D:**

**Raph: ... See ya next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Evil demon's

**Me: Hey guys. Another chapter, another plot twist C: Eva isn't very happy with that...**

**Eva: Indeed! I don't even know how longer I can stand the plot twists! **

**Me: Should I add another one?**

**Eva: NO!**

**Me: *Sets up trolface* Maybe, maybe not. We shall see... Anyways, I could have prevent that Miku-Miku, Eva and Mikey ate the cookies so they will be available. :D**

**Eva: Not until I ate them... *grins evilly***

**Me: NOOOOOO! I just made them! T.T**

**Eva: I will do the disclamer. Btw Raph you spelt it wrong last time. But yin-yang-rose-ninja-angel still doesn't own him and the rest of TMNT. Sadly she does own me and Miku-Miku. AND WHO IS THAT CREEPER OVER THERE!**

**Me: The shadow demon... You will see. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

It's me. She just looks like me. Her hair is dirty blonde like me but only a little darker. Instead of green orbs her eyes are red like blood. Her cloths are pitch black. The only thing beside her demonic eyes that doesn't makes her humanlike are the horns on her head. But beside all the different colors, she could be a twin of mine. She laughs again. Her voice sounds just like mine, except that it is a little deeper and darker.

I look in fear. And then to make this only worse I see an exact copy from Miku-Miku on the demon's shoulder. Only this angel has slightly darker hair, red orbs just like her demonic partner and white and light pink is replaced with black and dark purple. This evil clone also has demon horn instead of a halo, but that's where the differences stop. It's like I'm looking in a mirror with dark cloths and horns.

Everyone seems shocked, except for the demon and the Shredder. The demon turns to Shredder, who probably helped her finding me so she could take my appearance.

``Good job, you have done well finding her. Her body is all I need. Now I only need to become stronger.´´

``I can help you with that too if you want. But only if you destroy the turtles now.´´

She laughs evilly and holds her hand up. Dark energy appears on it. The Shredder stops grinning and looks instead fearful at her. Her eyes light up in the dark.

``I don't think so little Shredder, why should I do such a thing like that now I don't need you anymore.´´

Shredder moves back and tries probably to escape, but it fails when the dark energy hits him and he falls on the ground. Black energy comes from his body and floats to the demon.

``You shouldn't try to escape, because it's only worthless. The only thing I need from you is your evilness.´´

From the unconscious body's I just defeated, black energy also flows to her hand. When the black energy stream stops, Shredder and some bad guys who just woke up fall on the ground and stops moving. I get the awful feeling that they don't life anymore. The demonic small angel stares arrogance at us before questioning her master.

``Master, what about them? And what about the angel? ´´

The 'Master' looks to us, grins and then answers.

``Well, I don't think we have anything to do with her friends. Yet. Maybe I will steal their evil energy later. And about the angel…´´ she turns to me. ``I will challenge you to a duel. Only the two of us, in the old factory. Let's see how strong the 'brave and mighty' angel actually is. And if you refuse…´´ she smirks. ``Then I won't save you little friends. I think the small one already knows. Tomorrow night, when the clock hits twelve, we shall see which of us will survive. See you then.´´

Then she disappears into the night. It takes a while before Mikey speaks up.

``Well, she has taken down Shredder. So if you defeat your 'other' self, then everyone will be happy right? ´´

Miku-Miku shakes her head.

``Evil demon is stronger then orange turtle thinks. Evil demon is more dangerous then metal-man. And evil demon will continue absorbing evil energy.´´

Leo signs.

``We should better get to the lair first. Then Eva and 'Miku-Miku' will explain first what just happened. We can also get some advice from master Splinter then.´´

Back in the lair Miku-Miku explains the story she told me earlier. Everyone seems to think hard. April is the first one to question.

``But why did she take the appearance of Eva? ´´

``That's because both evil demon and Eva didn't had a body when balance between good and evil was set. Eva got body from The Great Lord to protect the worlds when evil demon woke up, but evil demon never got body from The Great Devil. That's why evil demon took body from Eva, to get a body and rule better over worlds.´´ is Miku-Miku's answer.

Then Leo notice something odd in the evil demon's story.

``But that demon said that she would steal the evil energy of us, why is that? ´´

``Because when The Great Lord and The Great Devil created life with the balance between good and evil and with the powers of demon and Eva, every human got both good and evil energy. No human is only good or only bad. That is to keep balance. Shredder had a lot of evil energy, but also a little bit of good energy. But good energy is too small to work Shredder's body. And no human can survive with only good energy or only evil energy.´´

Raph stands up and bolds his hands in fury.

``Then we're gotta go and teach her a littl' lesson.´´

She flies to him quickly. ``Evil demon is too strong. Red turtle can't defeat evil demon. Only Eva can, so Eva must defeat evil demon.´´

I look to the ground and summary everything.

``So I must use my alter ego Starwish again to defeat her.´´

Everyone looks at me with raised eyebrows.

``What? I thought if I'm going to fight again in my angel form I can better name it. And since my main power is granting wishes and I am born from the stars, I named myself Starwish. And because I'm a little tired from the whole time saying 'demon' and 'evil demon' I named my evil twin Starbreaker, because she is actually the opposite of me. Except for the appearance then.´´

``Well I think it's an awesome name, and we gotta name things right? ´´ says Mikey who has the same idea as me since he is a real superhero fan.

I sign and I realize that I have to fight against someone who is like a clone of mine. She will probably have the same powers as me. This is going to be hard, but I know that if I do nothing, everyone will die. This world lies in me hands and failure is not an option. I need to win this. I take a deep breath and stand up.

``Listen, I'm not afraid to fight against her, but I am afraid to what happens if I lose or if she does something horribly. I need you to say at least by the factory. If something happens, I want to option to call you so you can help me. But I don't want you in the fight, because one: I don't want that you get hurt and two…´´ I fall silent for a few seconds, but I find my courage. ``This is something between me and her; none of you has a role in this. It is something I must settle and nobody else.´´

They seem to understand. I look at the clock. I have only fifteen hours left before I must fight. Suddenly, April walk up to me and gives me something. It's a self-made bracelet in the colors of the turtle's masks. I look to her, smile and put it on. We say nothing, but I know what she means. She wanted me to give this so I'm not totally alone in the fight. I hug her tightly and she hugs back. When I let her go I know that I must prepare myself for battle, for the life of everyone. Even if I may never return to my own world, I have to save the people here.

Ten minutes for the deadline I stand for the factory. I launch my glance at the brothers, who are standing in the shadows, waiting for if something might happen.

* * *

**Me: Aaaaand we get another cliffhanger again. In the next chapter the final fight between Eva/Starwish and Starbreaker will happen. It may also suck more because I have no idea how to write a good fighting scene. But I will try my best and see what happen. Also I just got a new OC now Starbreaker is here! :D Hope you like her. See you next time, if I can make something that nobody ates already... *Glares at Eva***

**Eva: What? I was hunrgy and I really deserve something because of all the things you do to me. T.T**

**Starbreaker: Don't worry, I will kill you next chapter so you don't have to worry about her anymore. *Smiles evilly***

**Eva: No way! I'd better go under her torture instead of being killed!**

**Me: ... Lets see that next time. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9: The final fight

**Me: OMG I'M FINELY BACK! Sorry for the delay, but school started again and the homework just eated all of my time. And my keybroad wasn't working too, but I finely managed to get it right. **

**Eva: Yea, you messed up a lot of things. Like you putted accidentally something of this chapter into chapter 8...**

**Me: Don't remind me of it. It won't happen again. Anyways, this chapter will contain the final battle between Starwish/Eva and Starbreaker. Battle's are really tough to write so I hope I didn't messed this up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ten minutes for the deadline I stand for the factory. I launch my glance at the brothers, who are standing in the shadows, waiting for if something might happen. I take a deep breath, sign that everything is okay and then I walk into the building.

Inside everything is very dusty and dark. I can't see a thing, so I wish I had a little light with me. The next moment I walk through the old machines with a flashlight in my hands. I stop at the middle of the building and I realize I have no idea where Starbreaker is and where I'm supposed to be going. I sign. _Wow good job Eva, you just got lost in an old factory._ I sent Miku-Miku up to find out where I am.

I look around. Maybe she expects to fight here? It wouldn't be easy with all those machines, but they could offer a hiding place. Then I see something moving at the wall. Prepared for whatever might attack me, I walk slowly to it and let the light shine on it. It's a dark arrow pointing at a direction. When I exterminate it more closely, I see that the arrow is made out of dark energy. I look where the arrow is pointing. It leads to a stair. I nod at Miku-Miku, who immediately picks a fishnet out of nowhere and catches the energy. Then we walk upstairs.

And so we follow a trail of dark energy arrows, catching them until the next arrow pointes at a door of a room, and I'm sure of it that Starbreaker is there. I look at a watch I just wished. Its two minutes before midnight. I look at Miku-Miku.

``Ready? ´´``Miku-Miku is ready.´´

And with a last look out of a window to the city I might never see again, I walk into the room…

I was right. Starbreaker and her fallen angel are standing there, and probably very pleased to see me. A clock made out of dark energy rises up and shows us the last minute. Miku-Miku flies into my star necklace again and I change into my Starwish form. Starbreaker just smirks when her companion also flies into her star necklace, which is purple and black. Just like her outfit. Dark blue is black and hopeful yellow is sinister purple. She still doesn't have a halo, but she has angel wings just like me, only hers is ash black. I kind of expected that, so I'm not really surprised by her transformation. But it worries me. Because now I know that she will have the same powers as me, and that it will take all of my might to take her down. Even when April's bracelet disappeared when I transformed, it is still in my mind and it gives me confidence. I'm going to win this. I must win this. For everyone safety. And I look to the clock when I count in myself the seconds down to zero. 5…4…3…2…1…zero.

I immediately strike a ball of light energy at her, while I launce myself into the air to avoid her attack. While in the air, I keep shooting her although she dodges everything. Then she rises up into the sky, aiming right for me. I dive also straight for her. Both of us dodge our attacks, while getting closer to each other. I lift my staff up and Starbreaker does the same. When our staffs hit each other, we flow past the other. With my magic I grape the wall and stronger my wings, creating a shield against the next attack. I summon the same stars I used earlier to take down the foot and the purple dragons. I open my shield and throw them at her. Some of them hit her, paining her before she does the same attack at me. I jump away avoiding them, but I'm not quick enough and some of the black stars hit me and I feel an incredible pain in my upper arm and shoulder.

We fight and fight and fight. It looks like there is no end on it. _Come on Eva, I mean Starwish, think of something. Something that she wouldn't expect._ I think rashly while I dodge an attack. Then something light up in my head, and I know what to do. I fly at her, but in the last seconds before I hit her, I rise up a little bit and instead I head to the wall. I load up energy, and turn around. Starbreaker places herself in position in order to block my beam. But it's not her I hit with my energy beam. Right before I shoot, I slide the staff under my legs like a witch's broomstick, and the energy hits the wall, firing my off like a rocket. She isn't prepared when I hit her. I switch my staff from my legs into my hands, land on the ground and shoot again at her. But now she is prepared and blocks it by creating a shield. I try hopeless to break the dark star when she instead breaks my beam and shoot at me. I block it just in time, but the battle seems to become even more furious then before.

Starbreaker transforms her dark staff into a sword, and without any doubt I do the same. It results in an epic swordfight in the air, attacking and dodging each others attacks. I have no idea how long I can keep on, as I begin to tire out. I need to think of something. I still feel pain from all her attacks as I realize that she may even be able to kill me. That may not happen. I need to win and survive, for everyone. _Okay mind, think of something. Maybe, this will work. If not I… no, it must work. _

I surprise her with flower petals and small orbs of light that comes out of my sword. Then I transform it back to a staff and summon glowing robes which fall right onto her, making her caught into it. While she struggles in her web of light, I fly to a point under her. I collect all my energy into one, and Starbreaker is this time not prepared when I fire…

I thought it would work and it did. She screams in pain when the great beam of white energy and magic hits her, but it is still not enough. She still smirks with a face that probably says: ``Come on, is that all you got? You really are weak.´´

My tears are welling when I see that she can break out of this any time, and then I won't have enough power to hold on. And if I lose, everyone will get his or hers energy get absorb and everyone will die, among them my friends. My friends who gave my power and strength when I came here. My friends who let me saw the light in this pitch black mess. I can't let them die, I won't! _I wish pleas, that all of you could give me strength, wherever you are. Just a little bit, but every little piece of hope can help me win this battle. Pleas, I beg all of you. _

I shine more then I did in this whole adventure, and my tears are dripping onto the floor when I hear the courage of the voice of every friend I met here.

Swear that I just for a second heard Mia and Jamie, raising my courage. And before I shoot I scream with all my might:

``IT'S OVER B*TCH!´´

Starbreaker can't react in time when my almighty blast hits her. Caught into the beam of my attack, her scream fills the room. She looks at me with a death glare and even in pain; she can still give her final words.

``It won't be. You may have won today, but I swear that you can't celebrate your victory for long. We will see each other again, and than I shall be the one who wins this fight. I will see you then.´´

At that moment, her star necklace breaks into hundred pieces, and with a last scream she falls apart, killing her.

The beam fades away and I land exhausted on the ground. I detransform and I let myself lie on the ground. Despite the whole fight, I smile. I did it, I saved everyone. But her last words are still in my head. _What did she mean by that I won't celebrate for long? Will she come back? I won't let that happen, I will defeat her again, to protect my friends. But I still have won, and I will be happy for now._

I laugh and then I noticed that Miku-Miku hasn't said anything. ``Hey Miku-Miku, we have owned her good right? …Miku-Miku? ´´

I look around, but I don't see her. I call out her name, but she doesn't response. Worry begins to take over me, I don't see, hear, or feel her happiness. I look to my hanger and realize that she hasn't come out of it. The star by itself looks a little bit out of color and it isn't that beautiful as it was anymore. _I must check it when I'm back in the lair. But I shall better go first to the boys; they must be worried about me._

I walk to the door and I'm surprised that there isn't a doorknob. I raise an eyebrow. _Aren't doors supposed to have a doorknob? Never mind, I will use my power instead. I wish that the door opens._ Nothing happens._ What? I wish that the door opens._ The door still stands closed. I begin to get afraid. It really is bad if I lost my power. _Maybe I should wish something else. I wish that I had a pizza. _I look around but I see no pizza. _O no, I must have lost my power in the battle when I give the final blow. I probably used too much power and now I don't have any left._

I pick the T-Phone out of my pocket and dial the guys.

``Eva? Are you okay? Did you win? It has been like two hours after you went in.´´

``I'm okay Leo, I won but I have a problem now. I lost my power after the fight and now I can't get out of the room. It doesn't have a doorknob so I'm stuck right now. Can you come over here and free me? ´´

``Of course, we will be there in a minute. By the way, good job for winning that fight.´´

``Thanks, I will see you soon then. Later.´´

I hang up, but I don't feel right. _Why isn't Miku-Miku here? And why is my power gone? _Then I hear a strange sound, if something metal is scraping over something hard. I turn around, but I see nothing. I'm getting for an unknown reason a claustrophobic feeling. It's like, something's moving… I look closely to the walls and then I realize the horrible fact. ``O no…´´The walls are coming closer. They're going to crush me. Panicking, I dial the guys again.

``Guys! ´´

``Eva, we are almost there. Just hold on. You will be free soon.´´

``That's not it! I walked into a trap! ´´

Leo seems shocked. ``What do you mean? Don't worry, just stay where you are okay? We will get into the room and save you.´´

Tears are welling into my eyes.

``No, it's not in the room… The whole room is a trap. Listen guys, the walls are coming to me and no, I'm not claustrophobic. The walls are really going to crush me! ´´

``WHAT! Don't worry; we are not going to let you die here! Just wait for a few seconds…´´

``I DON'T HAVE A FEW SECONDS! ´´ I shout angry. _What are they thinking?! I'm going to die a horrible death and Leo just tells me to wait?!_

I run to the walls and try to stop them, but I fail of course. And there is nothing in the room I could use. And since I don't have my power anymore… bull****.

I hear slightly above the terrifying noise of the wall footsteps coming. I hurry to the door and I'm glad that they're here. _Now I'm going to be rescued and I will be save. Even if I will never return home, I can live at least. _I bounce at the small window on the door. Raph tries to break it, but it must be bulletproof glass because it won't break. I see Don kneeling down but I don't know what he is doing. Leo calls me again.

``Okay we're here; I think that the glass is bulletproof but Donnie is trying to open the door.´´

I hear noises in the background and I recognize Don's voice. ``The door is of massive steel; we won't be able to knock it down. And there is no keyhole, so I think it must be locked electric. I will try to open it, but I'm not sure if this helps…´´

Meanwhile the space that I got left is getting smaller be the minute, and the room is almost the half the big as it was when I entered it. Now I'm thinking about it, Starbreaker must this have set up to kill me when I should kill her. I'm feeling helpless and I try to pray for getting my power back, but it doesn't help. Time is running out, there is no space to hide and there is no way I can stop these walls from crushing me. The only hope I have is that the boys will open this door in time. Tears are flowing and I scream. Leo is trying to calm me down but I don't hear him. Don is making no progress.

``Come on brainiac, we don't have much time! Hurry up! ´´

``I'm trying Raph but this door is hard to open. I wonder if this thing was meant to open anyways. It's like it was locked with magic.´´

These words are coming to me. Starbreaker wanted to make sure that I would die, so she made it impossible to open that door. It is suddenly hard to breath and I panic more then I ever did in my life. I am going to be faced with death; I am looking in his eyes. The room is as big as a normal living room now. I try again stopping these walls by pushing them, but I get only shoved backwards. I have a little space left and I run to the door, placing my hand on the glass. I feel a terrible pain when the metal crushes my bones. It is hurting so much, much more then every pain I felt. I spit blood out of my mound and my life rushes for my eyes. And then the walls close…

* * *

**Me: Okay, and now everyone is probably thinking why the heck I killed both of my OC's. Answer: Because I can b*tch. And I enjoy it. ...I really need help now... Well anyways, all of my OC's are dead now so nobody will eat these yummie pixel cookies now. C:**

**Mikey: WHY DID YOU KILLED HER?! WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN! :'c GIMMIE THE COOKIES NOW!.**

**Me: ...**** I don't think so... Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Everything is over For now

**Me: HAHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER?! WELL GUESS NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Leo: You have been laughing like a maniac for two hours now...**

**Don: And this is really your last chapter right?**

**Me: ...**** you guys you ruined the fun for me T.T Anyways now all my OC's are dead and I don't let the guys in now, I should do the disclaimer by myself. I don't own anything, only dead OC's now I WISH I DID OWN THEM *cries in emo corner***

**Mikey: *rushes in* NEVER LET HER OWN US D:**

**Me: MIKEY WTF ARE Y DOING HERE! ...Oh well enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~Leo's POV~~~~~~

The world seemed to stop when I heard her terrifying last scream, the blood splattered on the door's small window and horrible sound of bones being crushed. And with a loud bang, the walls close and I know that the girl between them can't escape death now. It is suddenly hard to breath, like the air isn't thin anymore. Don is sitting on his knees with his hand on this head and blaming himself.

``I-I-I could have saved her… I-I-I could have been there in time… but I failed. Now she is dead… AND IT IS ALL MY FAULT! ´´

I walk to him and knee beside him. Now it is time to be there for my brothers, like a big brother and a leader. Even if I still struggle with the pain myself, I have to be there for them and calm them. ``Don, it isn't your fault.´´

``YES IT IS! ´´ is his only answer before falling in tears. ``Donatello, you are now going to listen to me.´´ he looks at me while the tears are flowing over his cheeks. ``Eva couldn't be saved and we all knew it. It is my fault too, I should have been earlier there and I should have stopped her from going inside. But I can't return what has been done. I am sure that she is happy in heaven, she is an angel remember? We couldn't have saved her, sometime things like that happen. So quit crying and feeling guilty because your not, okay? Eva wouldn't like to see how much you are crying.´´

I turn around seeing Raph holding Mikey while acting the big brother and wiping Mikey's tears away. I'm proud of him. He should act like that more often.

Then I hear the sound of a door opening. I turn to the metal door where blood is flowing underneath now and it is slowly opening. I demand Don and Mikey to turn around and not look. I try to demand that to Raph too but he is of course too stubborn again. I slowly walk to the door and look inside. The walls are opening slowly, revealing one bloody mess of meat. It is so gory that I don't know how long I can look at it and Raph is turning even greener then he already is! Then my eyes fall on the small yellow and white pieces of her star necklace. It is totally shattered. Then it is starting to glow, just like her body. A colorful portal appears, sucking her flesh and blood into it. It disappears as sudden as it appeared. And I know that she is where she wished now. Raph and I look at each other, give a last view to the room and then we walk to Donnie and Mikey. When we walk to the lair something pops out in my mind and I start to realize: How am I going to explain this?

~~~~~~Eva's Pov~~~~~~

I wake up horrified. When I calm down and stop keeping repeating to myself that I'm not going to die and that I'm alive, I try to remember what that nightmare was about. Unfortunately, I totally forgot. _Oh well, it probably isn't important. _I set off the alarm as usual, I shower and dress myself up and look at the calendar what day it is. It says 4 June and underneath it says: School trip to amusement park! Yay!

I raise an eyebrow. _Is it really the school trip day? I thought I already had it. _Something tells me that I already went, but it really is 4 June. It couldn't be another day. _My mind is probably messed up from that nightmare._ At that point I realize I have something on my wrist. I look and see a colorful bracelet. _Did I really have this bracelet? I don't remember wearing it before but… it looks… so familiar…_

A red haired girl shoot through my mind, and I remember that she gave it me… April gave it to me… And then I remember everything, everyone. Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Casey, April, Master Splinter, Shredder, the evil guys I fought against, Miku-Miku, Starbreaker… I remember them all. I start to cry soundless when I realize that I have come back, but I left them alone in worry and fear. And the worst of all, if it really is the day of the amusement park, I am going to have this happen all over again. _I don't want that, I don't want to have all that pain again. But now I know how to do things I couldn't do and know before. _I wipe off my tears and start to get ready for this awful repeat…

~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

I walk with Mia and Jamie back to the bus. So far everything happened before has been happened, the rollercoaster's, the fortune teller, everything. I used it to not go in attractions I now know they're not fun… At least I can do something useful with it.

When we see the toilet building, Jamie goes inside. I hesitate if I should go with him, but then I may involve him more then it should be. _Now is that man coming to me and pushing me into the portal, I meet the boys again and I will die again. Wow this is going to be fun… not. _I look to the spot he masked man should be right now, but I don't see him. And he isn't somewhere else… _Wtf is going on? Where is that stupid man? _Jamie walks out of the building and we enter the bus. In the whole trip and the rest of the day nothing supernatural happens and I start to get confused. It couldn't be a dream, because I have the bracelet and I feel pain here. I shake my head and go to bed. _Hopefully everything will be fine tomorrow…_

~~~~~~Another time skip~~~~~~

I wake up from someone whispering my name. When I open my eyes, the masked man is in my room. I want to scream, but something silent's me. Not only that, but I somehow feel a little comfortable now. And my mound opens.

``Why are you here? ´´ the man chuckles before answering with a soft, warm voice.

``To answer your questions Miku-Miku couldn't answer.´´ I want to ask him everything, but I start easy.

``Who are you? ´´``I have many names, but I suppose you can call me Grayson.´´ He bows with that.

``Did… everything really happen? The persons I have met, the situations I have experienced? ´´``Yes, everything has happen. However, the world you now life in and the world you have been may not be involved with each other. That is why everything has returned from the moment you woke up. The only difference is that in this dimension you have never met your friends.´´

I look to the ground and suddenly, I remember the fortune teller's prediction. ``I guess that Amora was right after all.´´ Grayson seems amused by this. ``Oh yes, she is a very good fortune teller. Even better then she thinks.´´ then something comes in my mind. ``Then does that mean that Mia's and Jamie's prediction comes true too?! ´´ He only nods. I hope my best friend and my crush hopefully won't get involved in this. But now I want to know something else.

``What happened to Miku-Miku and my power after I defeated Evelyn? ´´ He raises an eyebrow. ``Evelyn? ´´``Yeah, since she doesn't has a name for her normal form like me and since we are kind of related, I thought it would be a nice name for her.´´ He seems to understands and answers. ``Just like you said, you and Evelyn are related, connected to each other. That means if one loses her power or won't be able to use it, other will lose her power too. That also means that if you transform, Evelyn will too. Both your wounds heal except for each others. That is why you must be careful, because your actions will affect hers. The only exception is death. If you kill her, you won't die immediately. You only died because she set up a trap. If that wasn't there, you would still life in that other world.´´

Things are becoming clearer with the minute. But I still worry about a thing. ``Can she come in this world? ´´to my relieve, he answers: ``No, at least not for now. That is because when God set you on this world, he created a barrier around it. It holds you back from any of you power, so you could rise up normally until you was ready to know the truth. Evelyn and her demonic slave can't come in this world, so does Miku-Miku. But they know that you will be there next time so you don't have to worry about them. And for me, I am here to send you to your destinies, and I won't be able to come with you. But I shall help you with everything I can. I will appear each night to send you somewhere. But you must hurry. The dark energy Evelyn has stolen hasn't returned, and she is in many kind of world where you must defeat her. If she collects too much, she will be able to break in this world and if she takes over here, nothing can be done anymore.´´

I feel that everything collapse around me. I have to fight her again; I have to defeat her again. But I will also make new friends, meet new people. Just like in the prediction… I laugh. ``So I have to do everything over again, right? Can I at least say goodbye to my friends before I go on another adventure? ´´

He nods before he summons the portal again. ``Jump into this portal, it won't only bring you to your new destination, but you will also given the right to say your last words to them.´´

I slowly walk to it. I grape all my courage together and prepare for everything what comes next before I jump…

~~~~~~At the TMNT world~~~~~~~~

Everyone was silent after Leo told their father, Casey and April what happened. They were all thinking about the poor girl when suddenly a light appeared, showing Eva. They all rushed up to her, but stopped when she began to speak.

``Hey, I'm so very sorry that I have to leave you so soon. I wished that I could have spent more time here, but you know, maybe I will return. Maybe when there are better times. Don't worry about me; I am where I wanted to be. Even when I won't be able to come here, I will still be in your hearts; so long you won't forget me. I have to go now, but still hope for me and the fate of everyone, because it will give me energy to go on. I will anyways never forget you. Until next time, goodbye…

And with that she disappeared. But they knew it would be fine. She was tough after all. And she would be in her next destination…

* * *

**Me: So that was it, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did writing it. And as you can see, there is a cliff hanger for an another fanfic starring Eva. I have some idea's but if you would like to see Eva in one of your favorite anime/cartoon and maybe even games, then just review of PM me. I wouldn't mind if you use my OC's for your own story, but please ask first for permission by PM. I won't say what my next fanfic is about, but not every fic will have Eva. But there is enough for me to torture, so I hopefully will see you next time. Bye.**


End file.
